A conventional sequence controller has a writing means and a reading means. However, the writing means is not used after a necessary data has been written in. Therefore the sequence controller having the writing means which is scarcely used is very unreasonable and expensive. In order to remove such disadvantages, it should be attempted to provide a sequence controller having a single function.